ONE MINUTE MELEE: Mega Man vs Erza Scarlet
Mega Man VS Erza Scarlet is an One Minute Melee made by MastaChief2003 Description Mega Man VS Erza Scarlet , two characters known for their massive amount of weapons. Who will come out on top? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! Fight Mega Man was running , desperate to reach the end of one of Dr.Willy's fortress as soon as he could. Dr. Light had sent him a notice that Willy was up to his old tricks again , but something was different , there were no robots in sight , maybe Willy had given up and decided not to go through with his plan or maybe he was late and someone had taken Willy down already . Mega Man entered another room inside the fortress and suddenly stopped . There was a mysterious woman standing a few feet away from him . It was non other than Erza Scarlet though of course Mega didn't know who she was. "Is she an enemy?" Mega Man thought , getting his Mega Buster ready encase she was . Erza turned to Mega and readied her sword "Another robot?, looks like I got another one to destroy" , both Mega and Erza got into a fighting stance .Only one of them was gonna come out of this alive Fighters ready...Engage! ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wy2Xwrs-tNc ) Mega Man rapidly shot at Erza who quickly dodged them , Erza swung her sword at Mega Man who easily dodged the sword swings , Mega aimed at her head and shot at her , sending Erza a few feet away , Erza got up and growled at him "Your stronger than those other robots" She ran at Mega again getting a few swings at him and kicking him away "But your still going down!" . Mega hit a wall and quickly got up , he noticed the dent he left and he looked at Erza "Alright , I'm not going easy on you now" , Mega's color changed to orange and red , Erza looked at him confused and wondered what he was trying to do. Mega rushed at her and swung at her with his flame sword , Erza quickly intercepted his sword swing with her own , they both continued swinging at each other with Erza landing a swing at his arm , the sword stuck into Mega's arm and he screamed in pain , Erza smirked and kept pushing the sword deeper in until it finally went all the way through , Before Mega could scream in pain again , Erza swung the sword at his eye effectively making him blind in one of his eyes , she then proceeded to kick him away into a another wall which he broke through , Mega weakly got up and looked at the stump where his arm used to be , he then looked back at Erza , "Alright , I'm gonna end you now!" Mega's color changed to orange and white , he aimed at Erza and shot a crash bomb at her which she dodged quickly , he then fired five more at her with only one sticking onto her , "What the hell is this?" She asked while trying to pry it off her body , after ten seconds of trying to pry it off her body the crash bomb exploded sending Erza right into a wall , Mega's color quickly changed into brown and yellow and his mega buster qucikly transformed into a hand , he threw two metal blades at Erza's arms both of them quickly cutting them off , "Aggggggh!" , Erza screamed in pain as she bled , Before Erza could say anything else Mega threw two more at her eyes , both metal blades dug into her eye letting a lot of blood to squirt out of them . "Time for the final one" Mega said as he threw one at her throat , the blade stuck right into her throat. Mega walked over to Erza and kicked her onto the ground allowing the blade to finally decapitate her . "Maybe I went a little too extreme on her" Mega said as he exited the fortress. KO! This melee's winner is.. Mega Man! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:MastaChief2003 Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:One Minute Melees with Music